


Changes

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daisuke decides to marry Riku something inside of Satoshi snaps. And his demon‘s the one to pay the price...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

The day Niwa Daisuke and Harada Riku got married something inside of Satoshi snapped. He locked himself inside the old Hikari mansion and began a frenetic search for the solution of his dilemma.

Until the first child was born Dark was still inside of Daisuke, going out on the prowl every now and then, and Satoshi would be the one left alone with a curse he hated with more passion he ever had felt for anyone else and above all as the last of the Hikari line.

It should have been him who was on Daisuke’s side. The redhead should have chosen him instead of the girl and although Satoshi knew how futile it was, he began to hate Daisuke almost as much as he hated Krad.

And that was the time he found out about an old ritual, created by the first Hikari, the man who bound Krad to the family bloodline.

There was a way to break the curse. Until now Satoshi had thought that the only way to get rid of the curse was to endure him until he died or married and produced his first male child.

But there was another way to bring Krad out of his body. At least from time to time. Something the curse himself had practised now and then but from now on it would be Satoshi who got a tight grip on things.

And while he thought about this new possibilities another idea formed in his head. He wouldn’t end up alone because there was someone with him. Always. There was no reason for him to be alone. Not when there was a rather beautiful demon who belonged to him in every possible way...

 

~

 

The street glowed silvery in the pale light of the moon but the young man paid no attention. He stood on the small balcony, arms folded against the railing and watched the rain falling. For more than an hour Satoshi stood there, still, dark, motionless. His mind was reeling.

‘Riku and I decided to marry.’

His vision blurred. Unwanted tears were burning in his eyes while he remembered the blissful look on the other mans face, his happy smile and the shining eyes.

‘I want you to be my best man. It would mean so much to me.’

It hurt. It hurt more than Satoshi ever expected. It wasn’t that he didn’t know. He knew all too well that Daisuke’s heart was already given, that he wasn’t free and that he never stood a chance. But in a small corner of his heart he had hoped for something else.

=Fool.=

Satoshi closed his eyes, not reacting to the cold voice of his demon.

‘The wedding is going to take place on Mai 5th.’

Why? Why did he do this to me? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t it be me?

=Because you’re a man? Because you are his blood enemy? Because he played with you? He fooled you.=

-Shut up.-

=Am I not right? He used your feelings for him to escape his fate over and over again. And now he showed you what his friendship’s worth.=

-Don’t. I don’t want to hear it.-

=Can’t you see the truth? He...=

-Shut the fuck up or you’ll regret it! One more word and I will make you pay!-

Krad laughed. =You will make me pay? I’m interested to learn how...=

The next moment he found himself stumbling back, one hand pressed against his cheek and with Satoshi standing right in front of him, his hand still balled to a fist. The young man couldn’t stand it anymore. Had he been insecure of going ahead with his plan, the arrogant behaviour of his demon changed it all. This taunting voice, this golden laughter combined with mirth and mischief was too much to bear.

=You... you slapped me...= Krad’s eyes widened in disbelief and shock when his mind caught up with the actions and the most important question came to his mind.

=How...?=

Satoshi’s only answer was another vicious strike, hitting the entity in his mind with all force. A startled cry broke over the blond demons lips when the impact of the blow send him tumbling to the ground. Unbelievingly Krad touched his lips. He... was bleeding?

But...

And then he realised that he was on the outside, in a body of his own. A cruel hand grabbed his hair and dragged him forward until his nose nearly crashed against Satoshis lips. In the eyes of his tamer he could only see hate and... desire?

“What do you think I was doing when I read all the old diaries of my ancestors? You were too self-confident.” Satoshi smiled coldly and leaned in until his lips nearly touched the demons mouth. “It would have been better for you to pay a little more attention.”

Panic rose in Krads mind but to no avail. Satoshi used the power born out of his role as a tamer to hold Krad immobile and hit him again and again until the demon was lying on the ground too weak to move, too weak to talk.

Satoshi knelt down beside him and patted his head. “We’re not finished yet, Krad. Get up. There’s something I’ll die to show you.”

“No...”

His host watched him with an indifferent look on his face. “Did I allow you to talk? Don’t make me warn you again. You wouldn’t like it if I have to repeat myself.”

“Satoshi-sama...” Krad felt tears running down his cheeks as he realised he had gone too far. Somehow he crossed a line he didn’t even knew existed. All he wanted was for Satoshi to find a nice girl and continue the Hikari-line...

“A nice girl? Why should I bother to look for a ‘girl’ when I can have someone as beautiful as you.”

A wave of fear swept over Krads mind when he finally understood what had happened. Somehow Satoshi had used the power of the Hikari line to break the curse and give Krad a body of his own. But how this could have happened was beyond his understanding.

“Come on, Krad. Let us have a little bit of fun.”

“No! That’s not right!”

“Why not?” Slowly Satoshi advanced Krad and made him retreat until the blond demon collided with the wall in his back.

“You want me. And finally I decided to grant you your wish.”

Golden eyes widened in confusion and fear but Satoshi paid no attention.

“Satoshi-sama you’re wrong! I’ve never...”

“Never? Liar! Don’t try to fool me. I can see the desire burning in your eyes. Even now...” The bluenette let his hands glide under the shirt of his demon, touching the cold skin with growing fascination.

“You’re beautiful”, he whispered into one perfectly formed ear. Suddenly he pushed his demon back and Krad landed on the bed. He had the desire to make Krad scream, to make him beg. He wanted him to pay for all the cruelty he had inflicted on him when he was younger. Nothing would stop him now.

“When I’m finished you will beg for more”, Satoshi promised darkly.

“Don’t hurt me! Please don’t...”

Holding down Krads wrists with one hand he positioned himself between the slender legs and pressed forward. His member brushed over the sensitive opening of the entity and he heard the fearful intake of breath, felt the shudder running down the demons spine. He smirked.

“NO! Please...” Krads voice, once so composed and cold, now cracked and harsh, full of pain and fear. The rest of the sentence drowned in a terrified scream when Satoshi forced himself on his distraught demon...

 

~

 

As soon as it was over Satoshi left the bed and went to take a shower without looking back. When he re-entered the bedroom Krad was still curled up on the rumpled sheets. Shivers were running over his naked body and Satoshi couldn’t suppress the satisfied smile spreading on his lips.

“No more, Krad. I’ll never let you give the orders again. I’m the one in charge and the sooner you’ll learn it, the easier will it be.”

There was no answer but Satoshi didn’t expected one. He sat down next to the demon and placed a hand on Krads shoulder. Krad jerked away. Frowning Satoshi decided to let this misbehaviour pass. He turned away and rummaged through his nightstand.

“Ah, here it is!”

He took out a small silver chain and placed it around Krad’s neck. Magic flared through the silver runes engraved on the gem. The demon cried out in pain as the magical fires burned their way over his shoulders, spreading over his chest, deeper and deeper, until his whole body was engulfed in the golden light. When it faded away he nearly unconscious slumped back on the covers.

Satisfied the blue haired man brought his mouth next to one perfect shaped ear. “That’s how it should be. Don’t you ever forget that you’re nothing without me. I’m the one who gives you your life. As long as you are wearing this necklace you are bound to the real world. You have to eat and sleep and of course you can feel the pain I’m inflicting on you.”

Satoshi grabbed some of the golden strands and twisted them around his fist. Tightening his grip he pulled Krad’s head up and forced a brutal kiss on the demons lips. “It’s high time you reward me for my kindness.”

They kissed again and when Satoshi released him, they stared at each other, blue eyes meeting golden ones, before Satoshi backhanded Krad hard enough to send him crashing on the floor.

Tears streamed down the angelic face of the demon but for the first time in his whole life Satoshi felt good. Satisfied. Alive. Powerful.

He’d lost Daisuke but he wasn’t alone. Satoshi held out his hand and when Krad took it, he dragged him up and on the bed in one swift movement. Lying there side by side, he stroked the golden hair of the demon curled up at his side. The tearstained face of the entity reminded him of the power he held over this magical being. Satoshi smiled. He leaned in and whispered: „I’m your tamer and taming you is exactly what I am going to do.”

Krad shivered again but made no further attempt to escape and Satoshi continued on playing with the soft strands while he dreamt of their future.

 

END


End file.
